


Metamorphasis

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki find their true feelings for each other at a ball.  I tried a little different writing style with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphasis

Metamorphasis

 

The air shined with light and happiness. Laughter tickled the ears and became contagious. It was a time of celebration, relaxation, and unrestrained emotions. Wine flowed into cups and meat was torn from the bone by savoring jaws. Music floated magically along the winds and bodies swayed or danced. Some clung together, seeking connection among the merriment.

A golden prince moved among the noble people, loved and adored. A goblet hung from his fingers that indicated his participation. And why not? That was the purpose to this night. Unnatural clothing adorned his broad body, soft cloth instead of hard armor. Black and white instead of red and silver. Soft hands brushed against his, occasionally a bolder one touching his cheek or holding onto his arm. Sweet perfume from the adorned women filled his nostrils, one after another, none just right. Restlessly he searched for a companion, a soul that at least intrigued and held his interest for the night.

His was not the only presence scanning the multitudes. But this alternate prince didn't care for the glitter and amusements. Something deeper and darker plagued his conscious. Just a spark of acceptance or joy in another's eyes at his presence. There had been none and he expected it to stay that way. A carved metal vessel was gripped tightly between his long, pale fingers. He didn't imbibe for pleasure but easement. His long limbs lounged carelessly against the golden wall, only the hard, thin line of his mouth giving away the truth of what stirred in his heart.

Faces were obscured by porcelain, feathers or metal. Shiny gems caught the copious beams from the candles and dazzled whoever's eyes landed on them. The whirl of material sliding over skin as layers of cloth shifted together sounded faintly in the background. Boots and heels clicked on the hard floors, barely heard under the noises of the reveling. Something among all of this was missing, making the hero of the crowds continue to float along, being passed along like a common item. Not that he minded, he knew what he was looking for would come to him. It always did in his graced life.

Time had stopped at some point and soon the masked admirers began to merge into one fuzzy blur. Bile built in the back of his throat. Could everyone be just a hollow shell? Urgency coursed through his blood, propelling him to a corner draped in shadows. He had looked for solace but that sanctuary was occupied. At first disappointment tugged at his heart. Eyes the color of a clear summer sky swept the lithe outline adorned in a matching wardrobe. Dark strands of raven hair fell against the thin shoulders, metal silver obscuring the pale features. A tiny flame of recognition hit him but unevenly. If this was his sibling, counterpart to so many childhood memories, why did his pulse suddenly pound in his chest? A sparkle of emeralds catching the rays that filtered dimly here eliminated any doubts. Nothing took his breath away like that sight, even in innocence.

A sneer twisted the thin lips as he moved hesitantly closer to speak to the one person that had finally managed to scintillate him. They knew each other intimately but to him they were just meeting for the first time. Where had such beauty come from? There was a dynamic shift in the air as they acknowledged and adjusted to the other. Bitterness and resentment flew at him when all he could see was a new treasure that had been hidden his entire existence.

"I wouldn't tarry too long over here brother, your throng of worshipers would disappear."

Acid laced the smooth voice that had read him stories in their youth. The only voice that had put him at ease and rocked him gently to sleep. Why had that ended? When did they become so different they could no longer enjoy the simple pleasures they once shared? There were no words to erase the pain that seeped out of the aura surrounding the tall figure. The firm muscles before him clenched and tightened, the stiffness of the spine betraying what the tongue held secret. There was only thing that pressed against his entire being, something that refused to be ignored. Holding out a large, familiar hand the words flowed from his soul effortlessly.

"Dance with me."

Scorn rocked the younger of the two princes. Did the perfect son of the king think he was going to accept? He was not like the mindless creatures that shuffled aimlessly toward the brightest light. He knew what waited in that flame. He knew because he'd already been burned by it. While naivety and unawareness resided in the essence of the man he'd shared almost every moment with, he'd been cursed with the sharpness of mind to see and feel more. To know there was a pleasure to touching the coarse beard or stroking the soft, golden mane that shouldn't be there. To save his sanity and possibly salvation he had distanced them purposely. He had let hate and envy cloud the ever present emotions buried in his chest.

"You've been drinking too much," he barely kept from spitting angrily.

"No."

Softness wrapped around that word, slapping against his face. Only the warm pink of the other's mouth and chin showed under the gold mask. Except those eyes that radiated something new. The blue had deepened slightly and the gaze sent a shiver through his limber form. Love struggled to free itself from the prison he'd built. It clawed at his lungs and chambers of his heart. 

"No," he whispered, fear spiking.

He refused to let it out. There was no place for this emotion. It was wrong, almost evil, if something so pure could be. First ice then hot fire pricked his veins. His mind couldn't accept what he saw. Understanding emanated for him, kindness and love. It felt foreign and uncomfortable to be the recipient. 

"I won't let you refuse."

Had his brother found a magic glass that allowed him to see inside his deepest core? Or did his eyes show the way he guarded his fragile emotions? Vulnerability gave way to anger. This was his companion of late and easy to manipulate.

"I'm not yours to command," he snarled.

"But I'm yours, if you'll allow me to be."

Everything inside of him shattered. All of the walls fell away as an even newer feeling swarmed over him. Hope. The love that had been slamming at it's restraints broke free, flooding him. No, his mind cried out, don't let this happen. You'll only get hurt again. It was too late to stop it now. His face changed, reflecting all of it.

The beloved of the land had watched the anger and internal struggle, feeling the sharp pricks of pain in his own heart. There was no confusion or self deluding. He knew he'd caused this, all of it. Somehow he'd missed the moment his brother had blossomed into a man and felt more for him then he'd ever imagined possible. Now he was going to mend the pieces and keep the creation for himself. He saw the change at his words, he saw the beautiful metamorphosis that happened right before his eyes. A smile brighter than any sun lightened the whole corner. Graceful fingers slowly lifted to take the offered hand still waiting for him.


End file.
